Hailee Truenoe
The Machiavellian wife of Tristian Truenoe, mother of Tilly Truenoe and former second lady of the United Kingdom. Early Life Born in Alberta in Canada, Hailee known always to be a schemer from a young age, she wanted power and entered into the world of politics. She ended up becoming an MP. She ended up dating and then marrying Tristian Truenoe and fellow politician who had liberal tendencies, something she loved. As they dated and got married however she carried on having numerous affairs. She ended up having a child Tilly who would become a poster child for the couple. As they grew in power, Tristian being in Prime Minister looked in sight however the family had to move out of Canada after a scandal broke. Luckily for Tristian however he was called up by Tessa to be his Vice Prime Minister and the couple moved to the UK to assume the positions. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She along with her husband and daughter move from Canada to the UK soon becoming Tristian becoming the Vice Prime Minister and she the second lady. Volume 33 Both she and her husband feel they are under threat as is Tessa Crab the Prime Minister, when it is revealed by Kristina Perez that Tessa's approval ratings are at a all time low. When the hostage situation is revealed by Gail Blazers to them, Tessa wants this to be used to her advantage and wants to create a war out of this with the world against UK, an act that will thereby stop many election being called and could make Tessa look like a hero if won. For this crazy scheme, Hailee is among those hoping for World War III as she begins to spread false information to Madame Neptune who is looking for a media comeback and starts reporting falsehoods on this being an attack by North Korea and the US. This creates great panic in the town as no one knows what the real truth is and hoping to cause maximum damage to ensure a war Hailee longs to see the business block in Midwoodcote which is under terrorist threat blown up. Whilst meeting Russell Hopkins, part of The Oh No Boys who she is having an affair with, she sees an opportunity to make sure the building blows. She sees Marnie Span, the estranged wife of Mr Love who is in a hut and has the detonator waiting to get the word to blow it up. The two run over and Hailee insists that she needs to get in there to calm him down. In fact she is doing anything but and begins to try and mentally break Mr Love so he presses the button and is blamed for the destruction. She has also planted evidence on Russell about the information she was feeding Madame Neptune, hoping for him to be the fall guy if the truth was revealed. While Mr Love begins to break down, Catherine Lorna, a concerned politician, she manages to get into the hut with Marnie who was barred by Hailee to try and talk him to not press the button. Eventually after the Mr Love says he won't press the button much to the worry and fury of Hailee. As everyone was concentrating on what was happening with the news updates with the hostage situation, Hailee sends a message to Tessa saying how in order to cover her tracks she will now have to have the building blown up. Tessa at this point is now in the tower block as are the terrorist Zeba, Robin Cross and Kirkie Kirkland whose saved the day. She then gets Russell to come back into the hut where she outstretched her foot and Russell trying to to steady himself as he fell, his hands pressed the button the business block blew up. While Zeba Robin and Kirkie are all alive Tessa whereabouts since the blast are unknown. Volume 34 Russell despite his protestations is thrown in prison for pressing the button, considered to be a terrorist by the country. Hailee and Tristian are not arrested although they are now removed from the position of Vice Prime Minister role. Volume 43 She is among those who are a judge for the singing competition show Y is this Still on Factor.